Childhood
by Anonymous 327
Summary: Kate's past related. KateOC, Kateangst. A sequel is planned set during current times. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Rating: R for sexual abuse

Pairing: Slight Kate/OC

Spoilers: None so far...

Well...number two here. This one is short, ten chapters are planned. I definitely plan a sequel, though. This one takes place between 1974 and 1998ish, while the sequel will be in current times. I will say, you may find Kate's family arrangements rather odd, however it's rather necessary for future works. :D lol...and if any of you jump at the name Greg Sanders who is in Las Vegas, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I own Kate's family...however odd it may seem. And I'd like to own some other people here, but we are still working that out. ;)

Childhood

Eighteen-year-old Maria Dalkson paused at the check in desk. Before long, however, the receptionist spoke without looking up.

"Name?" She asked, clearly not interested in anything but her job.

"Ma-Maria Dalkson." Maria's voice shook in anxiousness. Her lip trembled. How had she gotten into this mess? She couldn't really be pregnant; it had just been one time. One time full of passion and love. Yet had it been known that it would have resulted in this, that one time would never had happened.

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid you are pregnant. According to your last menstrual period, I would say you are due in April." The doctor had been kinds through the difficult appointment. But April? Have a baby in April? She was barely out of high school. She wanted to continue her education. She wanted to have a career. Then maybe get married and settle down with children. But now, in the next several months, everything was going to change. And so suddenly.

Perry looked sober when she told him he was going to be a father at the age of nineteen. But he had hugged her and said he was happy that they could do this together, if it was going to happen. What did he know? He wasn't going to be carrying an illegitimate child. He wasn't going to have to change his career. He would be able to pursue it. He would only be weighed down forever by her and a baby he had no commitment to. Perry had little commitment to her, she knew. He was trying to act happy, but he had thought he was just going to be a passerby in Maria's life.

Her parents weren't thrilled, either. A good Catholic family, but at least they weren't totally ashamed. The child itself couldn't be blamed. In fact, it could be welcomed with love.

Maria sighed. Perry had just left her, rather dazed, and she felt lonely. She put a hand on her stomach. Who knew what this child could turn out to be. He could follow his mother's example and be trouble at a young age. Or he could be some prestigious person, one whom kings would delight to honor. Maria laughed. She couldn't deny that the maternal instincts were already taking over. Rather scary, considering she was barely pregnant. What was she going to be like by the time she had grandchildren?

Her thoughts wandered to the babe she carried. A girl or a boy? A girl would be fun, a welcome from a family of two boys and herself. Yet a boy would be equally charmingboys were easier, she decided. And names….oh! Endless names! Girl names were not as difficult; Caitlyn was her favorite. But a boy, those names were harder to decide on. Maybe Douglass, after her own father. For some reason she couldn't bear the thought of naming a son after Perry, no matter how kind he could be.

And once little Caitlyn or Doug grew older, then what? Toddlers were the best age. They were independent, yet still needed you. Pre-schoolers were fun. They made you laugh. Older children you could handle, teach them, fill their minds with knowledge. But how was she going to handle a teenager, when she would be not much older than one herself? What about school? Maria grew up in private schools. She couldn't afford that for her own children, home schooling was an option, but in the early seventies it was still an unusual idea. Public school it would have to be, for now.

Again the young woman sighed. She was getting way ahead of herself. "It's not time to plan this little one's wedding yet," she thought to herself. It was hard to admit it, but she was getting excited about this baby. Just a small, small bit.

"Okay, the head is out. Hun, you did it! Congratulations!"

The wails of a baby filled the room. "Very healthy," the young nurse beamed as she said these words. "Little Doug, meet your mother!"

Hehe DOUG!….you thought it was going to be Kate, didn't you:P I got you again! Well, I don't know about again…but anyway, yes Kate will come. But Doug was important, and I thought it better to start at the beginning. :D


	2. Chapter Two

Oh, and my little etc.'s are getting taken out between events. I don't know how to fix that, but I will put extra spaces between the paragraphs of new events if it helps. ;) And if anyone gets confused by the Sanders thing, that will be explained later.

Chapter Two

Little Doug grew rapidly. He was a beautiful dark haired and eyed baby. He did look more like his father. Although he had one thing of Maria's, her beautiful bright big eyes. A different color, but they held the same delightfulness.

Maria adored her baby. A passerby could easily tell she was cut out for motherhood. It was an adjustment, but she loved every minute of him. Perry didn't connect as well with his son, but he took wonderful care of the two. Refusing to accept help from others, he asked Maria to marry him.

Maria was a little shocked. She hadn't expected this, not so soon. She liked Perry. But as a mate? But what of Doug? He deserved to know two parents, and get love from both. It was in his best interest to marry Perry.

She finally assented, although she felt some hesitation at doing so. Was this really for the best?

The couple were married shortly after. Perry had a steady income with his job. Doug was now eight months old, and a total joy. He brought such happiness to his mother.

Three years went by. Maria was happy with Doug, and Perry was a good husband. Soon little Greg joined the family. A little over a year later, two twins were born to the growing family. Brett…the third boy and older of the twosome….and a little girl. Finally, the name Caitlyn could be used. Caitlyn Maria Sanders. She was a beauty, like her siblings before her. Like all the children except Greg, she inheirted her father's dark hair and eyes. Yet again the eyes were her mothers, and her complexion and other features.

Doug loved having little siblings, although a girl was a new thing to the five year old. He, and Greg, assumed the role of a big brother, protecting fiercely their littlest sibling and only sister.

As she grew older, she learned that having older brothers wasn't always perfect. They wouldn't let anyone else hurt her, yes, but they were older brothers. Of course, the time Greg had spilled her out her crib wasn't his fault, he had just leaned down to kiss her. But the time Doug had tried to play dentist with her and a can opener, well….at least she hadn't gotten her teeth in yet.

Play dough stuck in hair. Baby dolls couldn't be showered. Daddy's razor did not work on the cat. Well, the shape did oddly resemble a letter D.

Maria's dreams to be a teacher would show. She could only do this with her children now, but maybe that was the best way to show these talents. The letter D by Brett at two could only be from the careful reading lessons he observed his older brothers take before they were admitted to school. Maybe having children wasn't that different from a profession. It certainly seemed like what she was called to.

KK…sorry it was so short, I was babysitting and the kids needed taken care of. I have the next eight chapters planned, all going into Kate's early adolescent years. I trust you will find quite a few surprises. I don't know when I will get them up, I don't have a lot of free time on the computer except on Tuesdays. So if I don't get them up between now and next Tuesday, I can almost guarantee them in one week!


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews! That means a lot to me!

Charmed -Angel4: The Sanders name will be explained eventually. Actually, this next chapter might sort of give it away.  
StrawberryBlondeHazelEyes: Oh, so I'm not the only child who was totally terrible? Just kidding…hey, at least I left out the time someone in my family put a donut in the DVD player. As far as this being TATE, this story won't have that kind of shipping, but the sequel is going to be TATE. And I had no clue what Caitlyn meant. That's cool! Thanks!

Chapter Three

"Uncle Jack!" Eleven-year-old Kate Sanders ran out to meet her "uncle". Jack Todd had been a friend of the family for years. He had gone to school with both her parents, and secretly Kate had decided he was her favorite uncle.

"Hey there, Katie!" Jack swung Kate up and hugged her, and greeted the two boys that had followed her. "Where is Doug?"

"He's doing his homework. He gets lots of it. So does Greg, but not so much. Nobody hardly ever plays with me anymore." Brett explained with a frown.

Kate punched him lightly. "I play with you all the time!"

"But you are a girl!"

"Uncle Jack, do I look like a girl to you?"

Uncle Jack tried to suppress his grin. "Nope, all I see are twins fighting."

Kate gave Brett a look of triumph. "I can play football just as well as you or Greg, and almost as well as Doug."

"You do what almost as well as me?" Doug walked outside just then, and ruffled his little sister's hair. "Uncle Jack, I didn't know you were coming today!" the boy said.

Jack looked a little troubled. "Yeah, I need to talk to your mother about something. Where is she?"

"Umm…I don't know. But she's seemed kinda strange today.? Greg nodded in affirmation. The twins exchanged looks. Mom? Acting strange? They hadn't noticed it.

"Right, I'll go in and find her."

...……...

Jack found Maria Sanders preparing dinner. "Jack!" she exclaimed.

"How's it going, Maria? What did you call me for?"

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We can talk about it after the kids eat." She refused to look at him, and leaned over the stove, pretending to be busy stirring the large pot that was on the burner.

Just then Brett rushed in. "Mom! Guess what Greg did!" And without waiting for a response, he prattled on. "His chemistry experiment set his pillow on fire! But don't worry, we put it out!"

Maria sighed and looked pointedly at Greg, who had sneaked in behind his brother. "Greg?"

"Aww…Mom, it wasn't that bad. Brett is just exaggerating, right?" It appeared to Maria that had put his hand on Brett's back, until the little boy let out a yelp. "Don't pinch me!" With a flash Greg disappeared up the steps.

Maria sighed again. "Brett, go round up everyone for dinner."

"Mom, why isn't Dad home yet?" Kate inquired of her mother at the dinner table. Her mother glanced at Jack, then smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure he just had to work late. And you probably do, too, all of you. You've got lots of homework to do!"

The twins groaned, but Doug and Greg exchanged looks. Mom knew that they had already completed their homework for the weekend. What was so important that she wanted them out while she talked to Uncle Jack?

Maria's eyes followed her children out the kitchen door.

Jack paused, then said, "Listen, this has something to do with Perry, doesn't it? Why he is home late?"

Maria flinched, but nodded. "I don't know what to do. He came home late last night, and he smelled like alcohol. He's never been an alcoholic. It's been a recent thing. I'm scared. Whatever caused this, I don't know. But I don't want the children to have to know that their father is an alcoholic who spends his evenings drinking instead of staying home with his family. It would kill them. They aren't connected with him enough as it is, how can we add this a top of all things?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, 'Ria, I don't know what to think. Perry never seemed like that kinda guy to me."

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud slam of the front door. Perry himself walked in, smelling strongly of alcohol.

He stopped at the door and looked from Jack to Maria. Maria was seated at the table, with Jack behind her. His hand was on her shoulder.

Rage ran through Perry's face, as he stared at his wife and friend. "Get away from my wife, Todd." he said between his teeth.

Jack looked puzzled for a split second, but then reality flashed in his mind. Perry was drunk, and in his intoxicated state he thought that Jack was trying to seduce his wife.

Jack backed away from Maria. "Whoa, man, everything is all right. Why don't you go and get to bed? Its late, and I should be going."

"You are dang straight you should be going."

"Perry--" Maria started.

"Shut up!"

Maria did just that, and slipped out of the room. She had never seen Perry so mad in his life. If he was like this, he might hurt the children. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Greg and Doug's room. Both boys were lying on their twin beds, deep in conversation. Brett was at their desk, typing away at the computer. "You three, I want you to run over to the Phearsons's," referring to their neighbors, "and spend the night. Tell them it's an emergency. I'm sure they will understand."

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Doug, instantly by his mother's side.

"Just go! We'll talk about it later." Maria's eyes scanned the room. "Where is Kate?"

Greg looked up. "I think she wanted to run to the library to look up something. You were really busy, so I thought it would be okay if she went by herself. Its just two doors down."

Maria nodded. Kate would be in the library reading for at least another hour or so. She was safe.

"The boys don't have practice today, I wonder where they are going." Kate thought to herself as she heard the tiptoes outside her bedroom door and pass by. She had decided not to go to the library tonight. Just getting over a cold, she still felt a little tired. It was probably better just to stay in and rest, then go tomorrow.

Kate shrugged to herself. They were boys, who knew what they were up to?

A few minutes went by. Kate tried to concentrate on her book. Nancy Drew had always been her favorite. Wouldn't it be great to be a real detective like her?

Then she heard stomping up the stairs. Maybe Dad was finally home! He could help her with that one math problem she couldn't figure out.

She heard a yell. "Doug! Greg! Brett! Katie!"

Kate poked her head out the door. "Dad, I think the boys---" she stopped as she witnessed the look of absolute rage on her father's face. Perry turned to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Did you know about Jack and your mother? Did you?" he shook her hard.

"Dad, what's wrong? I don't know anything about Uncle Jack and Mom. What's wrong, daddy?" She looked up at him, fearfully.

"What's wrong!" He slammed her against her door. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Perry grabbed his daughter, and pushed her in her room, locking the door behind her.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kate sobbed into her pillow. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened, only that it had, and it seemed dreadfully wrong. Dad wasn't supposed to act like that, wasn't supposed to touch her like that, wasn't supposed to force her to touch him like that. It didn't seem right. And it couldn't really be right. Dad was so great. He was alwaythere for her when she needed help with school. Or when the boys were picking on her. He was such a great dad. She was his only little girl, but dads didn't treat their daughters like that. Did they?

Kate could feel the warm wetness of her tears soak into her pillow. Dad had drunkinly staggered out of her room just a few minutes before. Kate had gathered her clothes and looked at them in distaste. It disgusted her to put them on again. She found a jumper in her closet, and put it on, before the boys came back from wherever they had gone. Then she had laid on her bed, and cried with all her heart.

Presently, she heard footsteps in the hall. They paused at her door, then entered. Kate froze. It wasn't Dad coming back for more of whatever he wanted, was it?

"Kate?" a soft young voice inquired.

She let out a sigh of relief. Brett!

The young boy came to her. "Mom sent me by the library to find you, but you weren't there. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

As young as he was, the choked voice didn't go past the concerend brother. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure, sis?"

She flinched with his touch, and reluctantly he removed his hand. Kate sat up and looked at her brother.

"Brett, I think somethings wrong with Dad."

"Dad? Why?"

She paused. She shouldn't tell Brett this, it would just worry him. He wouldn't understand. Nobody needed to know about this. Maybe it was supposed to happen. Maybe they all knew about it. But still, something didn't feel right. "Well, I'm not sure."

"Well, anyway, we are supposed to spend the night at the neighbors'." Brett said, puzzled by his sister's attitude. She nodded meekly. He cast one more glance at his sister before following her out the door.

The family that the children were staying at was little more than two blocks away. The nieghborhood was a quaint, in an older part of town. These neighbors Kate herself did not know, but she knew that mother knew Mrs. Phearson well, and that Greg was in the same class as their only child, Nick.

Kate followed Brett, her book she had grabbed off the ngithstand in her hand. But she payed little attention to it. Her thoughs were occupied with the incident that had occurred, ghaslty haunting her mind. She could not get away from it. The sounds, of her muffled screaming and crying, and dad's yells. The sights, Dad looking at her with something she could not distingusih. Anger, yes, but something else. The smells, the one especially of Dad's hot breath and liquor breathing on her. The touch. Kate shivered. Especially the touch of her father's rough hands as they were on her body.

"You cold, Katie?" Brett asked.

"A little," the girl replied vaguely.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Kate woke up. She smiled, then looked around her confused. Then she remembered. Something had happened that night, something that would change her life forever. And here she was, in a strange house, with her big brothers, in sleeping bags on the floor of a living room. The Phearsons'. She could remember only faintly what had happened after she and Brett arrived last night. Just being greeted warmly by the parents in the family. Nick was looking over some papers with Greg, and looked up at her for a second and smiled at her. He then resumed pointing out something to her brother.

Kate felt a poke in her side. "Ouch, Brett." She groaned.

"Hey, I'm Doug, and you need to hurry up. We have to get to school sometime today." Her brother's face peered over her with a smile, but she could see the worried look in his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

After school, the Sanders children returned to their home. Their mother hugged them tightly, but made no mention of what had happened just the night before.

Dinner rollled around, and Dad had not come home yet. The two oldest boys exchanged glances, Doug giving his brother a firm nod. Soon after the dishes had been washed, Brett left to finish a report, and Kate retired to her own room.

"Mom?" Doug began, looking uncertainly at Greg.

"Yes?"

"About last night…and dad…and uncle Jack…and all—"

"What about it? Everythings okay."

"Mom," said Greg, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Its not okay, you said it was an emergency. We saw Dad walk in, we smelled him. I'm old enough to know the smell of liquor. Dad has been drinking. You can't hide it from us, you really can't."

Maria sighed. "I'm sorry, my boys. I don't know what to tell you. Of course you know."

Doug patted his mother. "Dad's not going to hurt any of us, if that's what is bothering you."

Maria smiled weakly. "I don't think he is. We just need to be careful. I'd prefer you children to be in your room before your father comes home. Its for the best."

"And you, Mom?" Greg was really concerened for his mother.

She laughed. "Hey, your father loves you, you know that, right?"

Maria patted her sons on the head, and went upstairs, leaving the boys to look at each other despairingly.

………………………………………………………………

It had gone on a year. Perry coming home late. Usually the children won't around, and Maria had found it wise to make hersefl unavailable as well. No one knew what went on behind the doors of Kate's room some late nights when Perry came home. A year of torture. Kate was almost thirteen. She knew what was happening now, but she couldn't stop it. It would hurt the family even more. Better her go through endless suffering, then the whole family be torn apart by her father's mistakes.

The Phearsons were always there. Nick was over often. He was a nice lad of fourteen, with short blond hair and large blue kind eyes. His smile always encouraged Kate. He would often help her with her school work, because now she never trusted to go near Dad with it. Of course, Nick did not know that was why she reveled in his attentions.

"So, you take the variable in this equation, and you do what?" Nick asked her, as they were seated alone at his kitchen table. She had stopped by for a few minutes to ask some questions. But she seemed to have a hard time to concertrate"

"Hey, Katie, whats up? You don't seem yourself today."

Kate shurgged, and Nicke prodded her further. "I'm okay, Nick, but thanks." Nick just nodded, and put a hand on her face. "Hey, whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me about it. You are one of my best friends."

Kate smiled. "Am I really? I've never really had a best friend before, except Brett and Doug and Greg."

Nick hugged her. "You bet, Katie! In fact, I think when I'm out of school, I'm going to marry you."

Kate looked up at him, and smiled. "That would be nice. We could have lots and lots of children, cause you'd be a wonderful father."

"I'm going to join the Marines, and then we can get married." Nick beamed. Kate nodded. Brett looked up to Nick so much because of his dreams to join the military. Brett was bent on following him.

"If we have a boy, we have to name him Jacob."

"Why Jacob?"

Kate just grinned. "It's a perfect name!"


	5. Chapter Five

Woo-hoo! I'm halfway done already! Lol…

Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are the best! (Except for Tony, of course)

StraweberryBlondeHazelGirl It would be great if my fic could help someone in any way like that. That's so encouraging, I never really thought of that. Thanks!

Megan I would LOVE to let you kill Perry…really, I would. Except, I sorta need him for a little while. I tell you what, when I'm done with him, you can do whatever you want to him. As long as I can help. ;)

Anyone read about the midshipman at the Naval Academy? I always jump when the real NCIS has a case… :D

And how about last Tuesday's episode? I'm so glad the wet t-shirt picture came back. I almost died laughing at the end….poor Gibbs…hehe!

Oh, and as far as the class on sexual assault, I don't know about that. I've been homeschooled all my life, would they even do something like that in public school?

Chapter Five

Days swept by. They turned into years. The Sanders family was changing. Doug was twenty, and holding high aspirations to be an attorney. In college many miles away, his face was a rare but welcomed one at the home. Greg was graduating in a few weeks, and he had already been accepted to UC Berkley. Nick was also gradutating at the same time, and he was secretly hoping to join the Marine Corps. Kate and Brett, now somewhat use to Doug being away, were finding it hard to believe that only the two of them would be left soon. Brett, still looking up as always to Nick, was determined to be accepted into the Naval Academy at Annapolis. (Sorry, I had to do it!)

Kate was not sure what to do with her life. Now, with her brothers almost gone, and Nick to leave as well, her situation at home was hurting her. Depressing her. Although the boys did not know what was going on, they were silent support. It would just be she and mother. Nothing was right, and why further her life? Nothing good could happen now. But of course, staying at home alone, not going to college, she couldn't but her father at such an advantage. Maybe, she could do what Doug did and study law. It was a good career.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Kate sighed. Sometimes, high school could be a bore. Especially with issues like this. The whole school was gathered in the auditorium for a special speaker—on sexual assault. Why they did this, Kate didn't know. Hopefully she'd make it through.

Kate slung her backpack over her shoulder, and slipped into a seat in between Nick and Brett. Nick nudged her in the ribs. "They make us do these things why?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Because they think we might actually listen to them." She shifted in her seat. It was starting to feel uncomfortable in here.

It was hard not to listen, but Kate was determined not to pay attention. Until one line caught her attention.

"You can't hide forever. When someone you love hurts you, well, it hurts. But you have to let someone know. Someone has to find out, or it will eat you. And it might happen to others. Could you face yourself if you knew you prevented a sex offender from being apprehended?"

Tears stung her eyes. Her thoughts flew to that first night, when Dad had first come home drunk. She froze. No! Not these thoughts, don't remember it, don't pay attention, focus on something else. Kate turned her head to meet Nick's gaze. He was looking at her strangely. With a distinct rustle, she stood up to exit the room. Whispering without looking back, "I don't feel to well. Give me a second."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate walked quickly out of the school. It was empty outside, all the students still indoors. She let the tears roll down her face, and they swiftly grew to rasping sobs. Tell someone? Who could she trust? Mother couldn't find out. The boys wouldn't understand. Nick, he was a great friend, but—

"Katie!" Nick ran over to her. "Hey, you don't look so well. Whats up?"

She turned her gaze towards him. Seeing the concerned look on his face, full of love and worry, she broke down. Sitting on the bench that lay conveniently by, she buried her hands in her face and sobbed. Nick dropped down beside her. "Kate! Tell me, hun, you know you can trust me." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She leaned into him, feeling his warmth as a great comfort. Soon her tears stopped, and her raspy voice began. "Nick, I don't know if I can tell you."

"Kate, if you just need a shoulder to cry on, I'll understand. But I will listen to you, I want to help you."

She brought her head up a little to meet his eyes. Seeing the loyalty in them, she put her head back down, but Nick caught her face in his hands. She looked away. "Nick, I….this class….its…hitting a little close to home, you might say."

Nick froze, and Kate could feel the immediate anger flowing through his body. "And you told no one this? How long has this been going on? Who is it?"

"Since I was eleven. Its…Nick, its my dad."

Nick stiffened even more, if that was possible. Kate saw his jaw tightened, and knew he was controlling the furious rage that he was battling with against Perry.

"We have to do something about this!"

"No, no, I can't have that happen. Nick, so help me, if you tell anyone I will kill you myself." Nick's hand stroked her hair. "But Katie, I won't have you live like this."

She shrugged. "Nick, I'll be gone in a year, and after five, it doesn't matter so much to me."

"It matters to me, Katie. I love you, you know. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You can't do anything about it."

"I could marry you."

Kate froze. Now that was unexpected. Yeah, they had been planning a future together since they were kids. But at sixteen! The more she thought about it, though, the more it made sense. She'd be away from Perry, she could continue school, she could live a happy life, put her past behind her, and be with Nick. Always. Even the law would be on her side now.

"Just a few more weeks, I'll graduate, we could run away…oh, I don't know! Anything! Please, Katie. Don't let him hurt you any more."

Kate lifted he head to him. "I'm not sure if we should, but….." She threw her arms around him and let the tears flow again.

Aww….I'm falling in love……with Nick. The bauty of writing fics, you actually can create a perfect man. :D


	6. Chapter Six

Megan There being a Greg and a Nick is a coincedence….I just happened to like the name Nick before I even put Greg Sanders in the story…lol….

Tonight I've had this story up for two weeks….and this is the sixth chapter….I'm impressed with myself…I didn't think I'd get so far so soon!

Chapter Six

Kate slipped past her mother as she came home from school that day. Up in her room, she thought about what Nick and she had discussed. He was going to graduate, join the Marines, and after boot camp, they were going to run away and get married. Kate could continue her high school and maybe even her college education.

A tap sounded on the door, and Kate involuntarly froze, and relaxed as Brett slipped in.

"Hey, sis……you feeling better?"

Kate paused. She could confide in Brett, he was her twin, and her best firend besides Nick. Of course, it would tear her apart to be ripped away from the family she loved so much, but one day things could change. One day…well, when she was married Nick would have the law on his side. And be her husband. Perry couldn't hurt her then. Yet if she told Brett, he might tell Mom. Who couldn't know. At all.

"Yeah, Brett, thanks. Just some girl problems," she said with a toss of her head.

Brett made a face and backed off. "Maybe I should leave you alone then!"

Kate grinned. "Not all that bad…….Brett?"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated. "You are a great brother, you know that?"

"Of course I know that."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nick walked home from school slowly. He had reluctantly let Kate go home, after she had reassured him that her dad was not in town. He sighed. Had he really just asked Kate to marry him? When he was so unprepared for marriage? He was eighteen, and his parents would support his decisions if they knew why. Only, Kate had made him swear not to tell. His option was to be on hjs own. With Kate.

It was just a week before graduation, and he had boot camp to complete. While that was going on, Kate could use his college savings to rent a room. They could be transferred to military housing soon enough, and have a real home.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Greg Sanders, you had better not touch this cake!" Kate slapped her brother's hand away viciusly, as she spread icing on a cake for Greg and Nick's combined graduation party. The two had just come to the Sanders' home after the ceremonies, and Greg was anxious as he watched his mom and sister prepare the food.

"Mom, are you sure Kate can do this right?"

Maria laughed. The last few years had been roughed. But it allowed her children and her to grow closer. Never before had she appreciated them as much as now. Now, they were all they had. And her children, who had so recently seemed toddlers and infants, or even still in the womb, were gorwing up. Kate was a capable young woman, Doug was to be a great attorney (he always argued well with her anyway), Greg graduating, and Brett persisting to be a naval officer. What a family! It had started with a mistake, but it wound up being the best thing that had happened to her. She could honeslty say she would never take back all the hardships if it mean not having these blessings.

Nick poked his head in through the kitchen door. "Katie, can your darling mother spare you for a moment?" He flashed a grin at Maria. She smiled at him warmly. Nick was like a son to her, also. He was around often, and he loved her so much too. He was another blessing to be counted.

Kate took off her apron and set it on the back of a chair, smoothing her hair down. She followed Nick out to a secluded area in the busy and crowded yard, and watched him as he perched on the edge of the fence. She leaned against it next to him, looking at him questioningly.

"Kate, I'm off to camp in two days. I've got the perfect room for you. We need to hurry, we don't have much time. I'll show it to you, but you have to promise not let my parents know about it. Thye don't usually check my accounts, but, you know…"

"Nick," she scooted closer to him, "I'll do whatever you want me to. I love you."

Nick looked at her, and touched her face. He lifted her lips to his, and smiled contentadly. "You know, I am beginning to think this is a good idea."

"And the house?"

"Well, its just a room, but its big. I'll show it to you tonight, if you want."

"When?"

"Ten…say you are going to spend the night at your friends. I hate lying to your parents…well…at least your mum, but it's the only thing we can do in a situation like this."

She nodded, looking troubled.

"Katie?"

Kate leaned against him, and felt his arms go around her as she closed her eyes. "Its going to be a hard adjustment, Nick. I'm not sure I can do it. I mean, I want to, but I don't know if I can ….well…mom, and the boys, and all. But I'll have you." She looked up at him, and he smiled.

"You'll always have me, Katie. No matter who else, abadones you, betrays you, whatever, I will be here with you every step of your life."

…………………………………

Sorry it was shorter than it should have been…I'm at home alone with one sick kid, and two healthy and fully energeized kids. Plus NCIS will be on in thirty minutes! Lol….


	7. Chapter Seven

StrawberryBlondeHazelEyes-I'm not sure how to do it yet, but there will be some TATE eventually. After all, it's the greatest pairing ever:D

Thanks to all of you who have left reviews. I owe you a lot!

Three more chapters left! sigh I'm growing attached, this can't be happening!

Chapter Seven

"So, you won't be that far from me, although I won't be able to get here often," Nick took Kate's hand and helped her over the steps of the room she would soon call home. Kate herself had remained relatively quiet on the trip to the room, but now that they had arrived, excitement had taken the better of her.

Still clutching her hand, Nick fumbles with the lock on the door. Finally, he swung he door open, and flipped the light switch. Brightness flooded the room, and the young couple stepped in together. Kate looked around. Nick had warned her the room was small, but it was something. And it was hers. Theirs. Maybe not for ling, but it marked the beginning of a new start. The end which was a beginning. New life, with someone she could trust. Someone who was honest with her, who would not hurt her. Trust was so important in any kind of relationship, and with her father none could be held, to be able to trust someone you would live with meant so much more to her than Nick would ever know. It was everything. Nick had always been trusted and always could be. He wouldn't betray her like Dad had.

The room was small. It was large enough for her to be comfortable and happy however. A bed, a dresser, two chairs and a small table were squeezed tightly in the room. A tiny refrigerator and microwave were set against the wall. The bathroom was hardly much smaller than the room itself.

Kate turned to fiancé, and placed a hand on his face. "Its perfect." she whispered, the tears rolling freely down her face.

Back at her parent's home, Kate rummaged thorough her things. A few clothes, some sentimental possessions, and some books were all she could carry. Before zipping her bag, she lay a picture of the boys, Mom, Dad, and her taken at Doug's graduation on top. As she lifter it her hand caught onto a gold chain that hung on the corner of the frame. Kate smiled sadly. Dad had given her that on her tenth birthday, just before...before things had started to happen. She laid the chain on her dresser, and pulled a piece of paper from a box on the shelf over her bed.

"Mom and Brett, (And Doug and Greg)" Kate paused, chewing on her pencil. "Love you. I'm going to be fine. Someday I'll comeback to you. Brett, go Navy, and don't let the upperclassmen beat you up too bad. Greg, behave in school. Doug, good luck with Sarah. Mom, you've been great." Kate stopped writing. What else could she say. Her actions could not be explained to her family. She couldn't write what they already knew. Anything would be useless.

She left the note on the kitchen table, bag slung over her shoulder. Kate glanced once last time around the place where she had spent tall her life, then she silently crept out. Nick was waiting for her by the street lamp on the corner.

Her heart was beating swiftly. She was no longer Kate Sanders. Now Nick was her husband, she was a wife. She was also a high school student. And here she was, being drawn into her home by Nick. He was nudging her gently in, and kissed her softly as she stepped into the home.

Kate opened her eyes sleepily, and felt the warmth of another body right next to her. She smiled, closed her eyes again, and scooted closer to her husband. His arms were around her, and seeing that she was awake, he kissed her hair breathlessly. Their breathing mingled together.

Maria Sanders walked downstairs, after calling the twins down to breakfast. She got a muffled response from Brett, and no answer from Kate, but that wasn't unusual. Kate was always very sleepy in the morning.

Maria yawned, and picked up a piece of paper from the table. "Brett, you need to pick up your homework," she mumbled to herself, until her eyes caught Kate's signature at the bottom. Maria's eyes swiftly glanced over the note, and she ran upstairs to Kate's room. The bed was made, and the room was empty. The mother fell down on her daughter's bed and sobbed into the note that she still clutched in her hand.

After regaining her composure, she read the note again. Brett, Greg, Doug, and her own name was mentioned. But not her husbands. Maria felt a twinge of pain. Yes, things were always tense between her youngest and her husband. But if Kate was going to run away, why skip over Perry's name? Maybe it was just a careless mistake.

Within a few months, Kate and Nick were in a comfortable military housing at the Naval Station Norfolk. Kate was still going to high school in the Virginia town, and found that she was having a fun time as a full time student and full time housewife. And soon, a full time something else.

Nick arrived home one evening. From the smell of things, Kate already had dinner ready. How his wife could handle school, and keep their house such a warm and happy place, he did not know. Everything was perfect. Nick kissed his wife, then looked at her. She had a smiling face, and she looked happy, but something was wrong. Happily wrong. Something that could cause Kate to be happy and sad at the same time?

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I do like the name Jacob for a boy."

Nick froze, and whirled around from the stove to face his wife.

"You mean...you are pregnant!"

Nine months later, Jacob Nicholas Phearson was born to the young military family. His resemblance to his mother was amazing.

Things had changed so much for the family. In less than a year, Kate had gone from a miserable, abused teenager, to mother and wife. She smiled down at her baby. Everything had a reason. Everyone. Good things could come from bad.

Aww...a baby! Hehe...I'm in the mood for my mom to have another one...its been five years, its about time now, right? lol.../hint, mom, hint/


	8. Chapter Eight

I've decided that there will be only one more chapter and an epilogue after this one. Actually finally some action here, hope you enjoy!

BTW, Did anyone one else finish last night's episode with a very puzzled face? A who-was-that-girl-at-McGee's-place kind of face?

Chapter Eight

"Kate, I've got to head up to Annapolis for a few days. Maybe you could catch up with your brother now. You and the baby and me...I know you don't want to see your family, but its a good opportunity. You owe your brother at least that much, you don't have to see the others, and he can't really do anything about us." Nick blurted this mouthful out almost as soon as he walked inside, picking up his son from the baby seat.  
Kate froze. Seeing Brett again would be nice--he'd be so proud of her and her baby. But there would be so many questions. Kate sighed. She'd have to face them someday. Why not sooner rather than later?  
"I don't know about this, Nick, but, I'll go with you."  
Nick smiled at his wife. "Great, I think we do owe your brother something. Its hard not to stay in touch with them, huh?"  
Kate nodded. She knew very little of what was happening in her family's life. She did know Brett was at the Naval Academy, Greg doing well in school, and Doug engaged to his old girlfriend, Sarah. Dad she knew nothing about.

... ...  
"Lets go, plebes! You think the whole world revolves around you? You think I should let you off? Get moving, before I report you!" Squad Commander Midn. 3c/o Brett Sanders yelled at some young men and women. With scared faces, they saluted him with an abrupt, "sir, yes, sir!", and marched off towards Bancroft Hall.  
Brett sighed, and continued his walk towards LeJeune Hall. It was a beautiful day, just right for a swim, and the midshipman was ready to let his stress go in the waters of the pool in the athletic center of the Academy.  
"Brett!" Brett turned, startled. It was rare to hear his first name here on base. Sometimes it would be midshipman, sometimes it would be Sanders, and often it would be something derogatory by the upperclassmen.  
Brett Sanders froze. "Kate!"  
Kate nodded at her twin. "Hey, Brett. I see you've actually made it here. Who would have thought!" Her lighthearted attitude had no affect on Brett, as he stared at her blankly.  
"Where--? Why? And who is the kid?"  
Kate grinned. "That kid is your nephew!"  
Brett's mouth dropped open. "You actually mean you ran away because you were pregnant?"  
Kate looked at him severely. "Uh, Brett, no...I ran away...well, I don't want to talk about it now. The point is, I'm back, with my son, and...my husband."  
"Your husband!"  
"Nick."  
"Katie, I'm so happy to see you. I have a lot of questions though."  
"They are going to have to wait, I don't feel right about discussing things now."  
Kate looked around the campus. "You think we could go someplace to catch up on old times?"  
"We could go home, if I could get a pass."  
The midshipman's sister froze. "Absolutely not." She said in a choked tone. Her brother looked at her curiously. "You don't want to see everyone?"   
"Well...I'd like to see Mom."  
"We could get her here."  
An hour and half later, the three were seated at the quaint Academy restaurant overlooking the ice skating rink. Mom was cooing over Jacob, her first grandbaby, as he sat purring on her lap. Kate was absentmindedly stirring her drink, while Brett scrutinized her intensely.  
After a long pause, Mom broke out, "Okay, Kate, talk, and talk now."  
"Mom, please. Don't make me tell you anything. Tell me about the family."  
"Your father is the same, he's at the Naval Station across the river now."  
"The Naval Station?"  
"Yeah, they hired a civilian company to work on some of the military housing there."  
... ...  
Nick had just dropped his wife and son off at the Naval Academy's Gate One. He crossed the beautiful Severn River by way of the short bridge that spanned it, and took the next right to the Naval Station Annapolis. It was a smaller Naval station, especially compared to Norfolk, but it was known as the best small Naval station in the world. He scanned the various buildings on base--the fire department, an NCIS building, the medical facilities, some different military housing. His eyes wavered back to the military housing when his eyes caught on a familiar figure.

Nick swore under his breath. Of all the unlucky things! He thought his wife would at least be safe in Annapolis, and her father would be there that very day. He caught Perry Sander's eyes, and marched to him.

Perry was sweating heavily from the heat of the Maryland spring. He wiped his face, and looked up to see Nick Phearson. Perry had never known Nick that well--he was never home long enough to. But he had met him, and when both Nick and Kate had disappeared simultaneously, both families knew it was a connected event. He swore.

"Phearson, where is my daughter?"

Nick returned his furious face with an icy gaze. "You mean your daughter, the one that you abused for years? The one that ran away from home to be with me because you terrified her? Because you never gave her the chance to have a father who loved her the way a father should? The daughter that gave up her brothers and mother and who life to get away from you? If you mean that daughter, then, yeah, I know where she is."

Nick could see the mixed shock and rage in his father-in-law's face. Suddenly, the older man lunged at the young one, who firmly whirled him around, and caught him around his neck and shoulders, Marine-style. Nick spoke softly yet forcefully in the man's ear. "You can't push me around like you did your daughter. And you cannot push her around. She's my wife, and don't you forget it."

Perry tensed. "You married Kate? She ran away and married you!"

"Yeah."

Perry flipped behind and delivered a punch to Nick's face.

Back at the Academy, Kate waited for her husband to come and pick her up. She gave her mom her phone number, making her promise not to give it to anyone. Nick arrived soon after, and was greeted warmly by his in-laws. Kate looked questionly at his black eye, and he smiled weakly at her.

"You ran into...him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll bother you again, Katie."

Maria and Brett exchanged glances. "Who is 'him'?" asked Brett.

Understanding suddenly appeared on Maria's face. "You ran into my husband, didn't you? Is that why you ran, Kate? Because you couldn't live with an alcoholic?"

Kate paused. "No, Mom, I ran because he was a child molester."

A few days later, Kate was settled nicely into her own home in Virginia. Things had been explained to her mother and brother. Both were shocked at the events that had taken place in their very home for so many years.

Kate had just arrived home with Jacob from the commissary. She was checking her phone messages, when her mother's voice stopped her still.

"I haven't heard from your father until a few days ago. He delivered divorce papers, and I haven't seen him since. Kate, you can come home now."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Ooh, you ready to go see Grandma, Jakey? Yes you are, handsome," Kate cooed over her son as she slipped his hand through the sleeve of his tiny onesie. Jacob gave his mother a toothless smile as he rolled over on the bed. Kate caught him before he fell off, and held him up high, then kissing his cheek before he nestled against her shoulder. "Oh, I don't thin so. You little roller, you can't fall of my bed." The baby purred delightedly at the sound of Kate's voice, and lifted his head to watch his father come in. The boys bright blue eyes followed his father's figure as he adjusted his uniform and rubbed a thumb across Jacob's own cheek.

As Nick's work with the Naval Station Annapolis had resulted in this transfer to that city, Kate was able to see her mother and twin often. The other boys made occasional visits, Doug more than Greg, who had forsaken his eastern roots for the Wild West. Maria lived just south of Annapolis, and Kate would take Jacob over to spend the day with his grandmother while she was at school several times a week. Some days Jacob would visit with Nick's mother, but today it was Maria's turn.

Kate glanced at the alarm clock by her bedside.

"6:30, Nick, I'm going to be late for school. You don't have to report till 0900 today, do you?"

"No, I'll take Jacob to your mom's, and be back in time."

Kate nodded, and handed her son to his father.

"Thanks, Nick, I owe you."

"Well, he is mine, too, but maybe I will collect on that." Nick winked before grabbing the diaper bag.

Kate watched out the window as her family left, She could see Nick's back and the top of Jacob's head as he lay sleeping on his shoulder. Suddenly, the baby opened his eyes, looked at his mother and smiled. Nick, turned around, too, and waved. Kate waved her hand, turned, and walked away from the window.

Nick adjusted his mirror so he could look at Jacob, who was sleeping soundly in his seat. Jacob would be nine months old in just a few days. Already he was so intelligent. Maybe he'd be a Marine like himself, thought Nick. Or an attorney like Kate wanted to be. Or maybe do something so entirely new and different, something to make his parents so proud, if it was possible to be even more proud than thy already were. Nick's mind drifted back to when Jacob was learning to sit up. Every day she would time him, and when Nick came home it would always be "Fifteen seconds today!" or "Nick, he did twenty-two seconds today!" He would laugh at her excitement over a seven-second difference, but he looked forward to it just as much as she did as Jacob gradually built on his time.

Nick readjusted his mirror in time to catch a glimpse of a car speeding behind him.

Kate threw her bag on the chair that sat beside the kitchen door as she walked in, almost tripping over the soft cloth blocks that had belonged to Nick. His mother had found them and given them to Jakey. She bent and picked them up, glancing at the clock. Nick was probably just about to leave to pick up Jacob as he had the car. They wouldn't be home for another half-hour, giving her enough time to cook supper.

An hour later, Kate was getting a little anxious. If Nick were going to be late, he would have called her. She absentmindedly stirred the pot that was being heated over the stove, getting lost in her own thoughts. Kate jumped when she heard the doorbell ring, and relieved, she answered it.

On the porch stood a sober looking uniformed police officer. "Ma'am, are you Sergeant Phearson's wife?"

Kate felt her heart sinking. Something told her that there was something wrong, very wrong. She merely nodded.

The middle aged officer paused as he watched the young wife and mother. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but your husband was in an accident."

Kate froze, but asked quietly, "Is he all right?"

The officer shook his head sympathetically. "I'm afraid both he and your son were killed instantly"

Kate stared at the officer for a minute before she could comprehend what he had said.

Later, Kate was sitting in her old bedroom at her mother's house. She glanced around the sights so familiar. It had changed little since she had left-and it reminded her of those nights where she sat in a similar position, crying the same way. Crying over someone who had abandoned her; left her. And it had happened again. Kate remembered Nick's words--"I'll always be here for you." He had whispered them to her that day at school and many times afterwards. When they ran away, when Jacob had been born, when they came to Annapolis. When the tears of pain were falling, he always put her back together. And now, he couldn't comfort her even. She could no longer cry on his shoulder, fell his gently touch. He had always been there for her. He had promised he always would be. And now, he was gone. What they had together was process. What they could have had was even more valuable. Jacob was just the beginning. So much more was in store.

Kate closed her eyes. She could feel Jacob's tiny hands, his hair as his head lay against he and the soft curls brushed her cheek.

And then an image flashed though her head. The last time she ever saw Nick and Jacob. What had urged heron a busy morning to watch the two's departure through the window she now knew. The last glance of her baby's soft skin and bright eyes now terribly mangled. And the affectionate wave from Nick. They left thinking they would soon be home. The last glance was not supposed to be final. Kate lay her head down and for the first time, let the hot tears flow freely.

Well…that was really hard to write. I was growing attached…lol

StrawberryBlondeHazelEyes: I thought I was the only one who had noticed that! It was kinda weird, I was babysitting so I taped that episode, and after I watched the whole thing I re watched that scene, and kept it paused just where she looked at his lips. I kept it up all night. And..ah! Your twin is EVIL. Are you sure she isn't like psychic or something? And when Kate told her mother, yeah, I sorta felt like I rushed it.

Charmed-angel4: Yeah, eleven-year-old brothers can be a pain. I know, my brother is almost twelve. About the fourteen-year-old sisters, I can't say, as I'm barely fifteen myself. Lol

Wolf Jade: I kinda thought it might have been his sister too. unsure You aren't going to hit ME over the head are you? Its just the geeky computer stuff could run in the family…

Thanks to the rest of you reviewers!

And I have a favor, I know a lot of NCIS fans are JAG fans. Did anyone see the last episode? I really wanted to watch it; but I was away…. 


	10. Epilogue

I wanted to end this on a happier note. So, here you go!

Epilogue

Kate paced the hospital floor nervously. Of course she would be the only one around for this event. Greg had to live hundreds of miles away. Doug, his wife, and their daughter had to choose this week to visit his in-laws in Colorado, and Brett would be at the Naval Flight Officer's School in Florida. That just left her to come rushing home from college.

College. She had officially quit law to focus on a career as a federal agent. With hat, she could protect people. It would be satisfying.

She ran a hand through her hair. This was taking far too long. Yes, these things took time. But--

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Ms. Todd?" Kate winced. Changing her name to her stepfather's name was supposed to help her heal. But sometimes it just hurt.

"Yes?"

"Your mom is doing great, and asked for you."

Kate reached her mother's room. She looked tired, but happy-and Jack Todd, who had always been a father to her and now legally was, was gingerly holding a bundle.

Kate took it in her arms, and peeked at the small face.

"Evelyn," she whispered, her voice growing tight. Maria's eyes meant her daughers'. "She looks like Jacob, doesn't she?"

Kate stared at the baby. It was like holding her own baby. She swallowed, then stroked Evelyn Todd's cheek. "Yes, yes, she does."

The End

Yeah, that was short and simple. And now I'm done! sobs Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed, I fee like I should award you or something. Maybe I'll take you all out to dinner. :)

Anyway, its over, and I should get to work on my sequel. To warn you, Perry is not gone forever. And it will be TATE, but if you aren't fan of that shipping, I would encourage you to read it anyway. The TATENESS won't be the main part of the story... probably...

Finally, this story is dedicated to a real Doug. He's my government teacher; he's really the only one who understands my love of history and the Constitution. You've been a great teacher, thanks for all you've taught! You have no idea how I look up to you! 


End file.
